


Temptation

by Dazzledfirestar



Category: Fantastic Four, Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Iron Man (Comic), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:57:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter's moping, Johnny's sick of it and Tony has a brilliant idea...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“It’s been a year, Pete.” Johnny sipped his beer and shook his head. “How long are you going to feel bad about this?”

 

Peter shrugged, peeling the label on his beer bottle off slowly. “I just never should have let things go as far as I did.” He sighed and took a long pull from the bottle. “I mean, I…” he sighed again. The pub got quiet for a moment while the jukebox randomly selected the next song.

 

“You can’t keep beating yourself up about it. At least you were honest with her. Would you have felt better if you’d kept lying to her and yourself and married her?” Hazel eyes locked on the blond as he leaned forward. “You should be enjoying yourself.”

 

Peter chuckled softly. “Like you do?” Johnny shrugged. “I’m not the one night stand type.”

 

Johnny smiled. “With all the time you’re spending at Stark Tower, I’m surprised that Tony hasn’t…”

 

“Hasn’t what?” Peter tensed as a hand fell on his shoulder. Tony settled into a chair beside him, but his hand lingered for a moment. Peter swallowed thickly, swearing that he was not going to make a fool out of himself. It was bad enough that he had a crush on his boss. He was going to do his damnedest not to make things any worse. Tony nodded toward the other man at the table. “Storm.” A slow smile crept across the older man’s face.

 

“Stark.” That same smile showed up Johnny’s face. Peter watched the two men size each other up. Johnny took a slow pull from his beer, and Tony smirked at him. “Should you be waiting outside by the car? Don’t want to tempt you or anything.”

 

That earned a small chuckle. “I think I can control myself.”

 

Peter suddenly got the distinct feeling that they weren’t talking about the beer anymore. “Is there something you two aren’t telling me?”

 

Tony ordered a seltzer from the waitress and watched the leggy redhead walk away before turning back to Johnny. “Don’t tell me he doesn’t know you play for both teams.”

 

“He knows.”

 

“Did you tell him about Battleworld?” Tony’s smirk got a little wider when Johnny blushed.

 

“Nope, it never came up.”

 

“Yes you did. There was that alien chick…” Peter took another drink, still feeling vaguely like he was being left out of the conversation.

 

Johnny’s cheeks were a very cute shade of red by then. But the grin on his face made it hard for Peter to tell whether he was embarrassed or just remembering something particularly enjoyable. “There wasn’t just the alien chick.”

 

Peter’s jaw dropped. No way… No. Fucking. Way. “You two…”

 

Tony sipped at his seltzer and smiled. “Once or twice.” Peter continued to stare at him. “Oh come on. You’ve seen him in tights. Who could say no to that ass?”

 

“You couldn’t.” Johnny smirked again.

 

Peter shifted in his seat. He couldn’t get the image of the two men pressed together, moaning and sweaty, out of his head. It was making him hard. He damn near moaned when Tony touched his knee. “You alright, Peter?” He nodded quickly, not trusting his own voice.

 

“I think we freaked him out.” Johnny frowned a little and put his hand on Peter’s shoulder. Again, he nearly jumped out of his skin.

 

“No, no… I’m fine. I just…” he took a long drink from his beer, hoping to bolster his courage. A small laugh left his lips before he spoke again. “I think I’m a little jealous.”

 

“Really?” Tony’s eyebrow arched slightly. He stared across the table for a minute, studying the reaction of the blond. “We might be able to do something about that, Peter.” The grin that crossed the older man’s face was just this side of evil.

 

“W-what?” Peter’s eyes widened to a size just slightly smaller than a dinner plate.

 

Tony sighed heavily. The kid was being a little thick. “Look, Peter. I have no intentions of sleeping alone tonight. And I’m fairly sure that Storm’s about half a beer away from putting the moves on you anyway, so why don’t we all just go back to my place and…”

 

“And what?” Peter swallowed, trying desperately to get some kind of moisture to his painfully dry throat.

 

He looked at Johnny who was dramatically rolling his eyes. “For fuck sake, Pete.” Before Peter could respond, the blond grabbed the back of his head and pulling him into a searing kiss. Peter couldn’t stifle the moan that floated up through him. Another one slipped out as Tony’s hand moved slowly up from his knee. When Johnny pulled away, Peter whimpered. “I think that was a yes, Tony.”

 

“I think you might be right.” Tony got up, obviously intent on paying their tab and getting out as quickly as possible.

 

“Were you really going to put the moves on me?” Peter tried to glare at his friend who again had his usual easy smile on.

 

“Guess you’ll never know now.” He stood, finishing his beer. “Come on. Looks like Tony’s ready.” Peter stood and turned toward the door. A shiver ran up his spine when Johnny’s hand brushed his ass. Oh god… what had he gotten himself into?

 

They stepped out the front door to a limo. A freaking limo. Peter almost shook his head. Leave it to Tony to show up at a neighborhood pub in a limo. He crawled in, sitting between the two other men.

 

He half expected to be thoroughly felt up on the way, and was somewhat disappointed when nothing really happened. Well, almost nothing. Tony’s hand crept dangerously high on his thigh, his pinky finger just a breath away from its obvious goal. His head fell back against the leather of the head rest. Half formed fantasies of her friend and his boss jumbled together in his head. And part of him was very well aware that he’d get to experience the real deal that night. The combination of that thought, and Johnny’s lips pressing against his neck made him moan. He felt his friend smile against his skin, but he barely registered the fact that the limo had stopped. “Come on, Pete. Show time.” Johnny breathed into his ear and he shivered.

 

It was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter dragged his feet a little as he walked through the lobby of Stark Tower. That dry feeling in his throat had come back with a vengeance. Could he really do this? Tony’s hand rested on the small of his back. A twitch of his cock told him to stop being such a whiny brat and do something for the fun of it for once. And god knew this would be fun. “Peter?” The elevator doors had opened while he was lost in thought. “If you don’t want…”

 

“No, sorry. No, I want this.” And he meant it. The normally negative voice in the back of his head seemed to agree with the rest of him for once. That had to be a good sign.

 

Tony turned him to face him. “Good.” He smiled at the younger man before leaning in and pressing a kiss to Peter’s lips. His hand moved down from the small of Peter’s back to cup his ass.

 

“As good as the show is, guys, I’m starting to feel a little left out.” Both men turned to the blond who was holding the elevator door open and smirking at them.

 

“Well, we can’t have that, can we?” Tony smirked back and gave Peter a nudge into the elevator before stepping in himself. A moment after they started to move, Tony pressed Johnny against the back wall, claiming his lips passionately. “Been far too long, blondie.”

 

“Sure you can still keep up?” Both men smiled at each other before their lips collided again. Peter couldn’t pull his eyes away, and part of him was sure that was the whole point. Johnny’s hand slipped down between them, brushing against Tony’s cock, causing both Tony and Peter to let out a groan.

 

When Peter opened his eyes, Johnny was smiling at him. “Are you just going to watch, Pete?” He shook his head and took a step forward, pressing his lips to Johnny’s. He swallowed the moan that the blond let out as Tony’s hand slid over the bulge in his jeans. Peter’s body was pressed flush against Johnny’s side, his cock twitching slightly against the other man’s hip

 

All three of them broke apart when the elevator arrived at the penthouse, and all three were breathless. Peter’s jaw dropped at the floor to ceiling windows and the view they offered. “Nice place.”

 

Tony smiled back at him. “Wait until you see the view from the bedroom.” He winked and motioned them both toward a door on the far wall.

 

The tension cracked as soon as the bedroom door closed behind them. Hot fingers pulled at the hem of Peter’s t-shirt as Johnny’s lips claimed his. Tony’s hands worked at Peter’s belt then his fly as the older man sucked on his neck. Peter moaned into the kiss until Johnny pulled the t-shirt over his head. He leaned back, his head resting on Tony’s shoulder as the blonde’s hands traced over his chest. He tensed for a moment before his jeans hit the floor. An approving hum left Tony’s lips before he began to kiss Peter’s neck again.

 

The feel of hands on his hips made him open his eyes again. “Relax, Pete.” Johnny’s fingers tucked under the waistband of his boxers, pulling them down slowly. He smiled, repeating his words from earlier in the evening. “You should be enjoying yourself.”

 

Before he could think clearly enough to come up with a smart ass answer, his boxers joined his jeans, and his friend was stroking his hand slowly over Peter’s cock. He moaned, deep in his throat. “God…” He couldn’t help but thrust forward as a finger slipped over his ass, massaging gently at his opening. His voice gave out on him as Johnny’s tongue slid along the underside of his cock.

 

The finger at his ass disappeared a moment later, along with the heat of Tony’s body pressed against him. His knees almost buckled at the heat of Johnny’s mouth wrapped around his cock. Tony’s fingers curled in Johnny’s hair with a chuckle. “Slow down, blondie. We’ve got all night.” Peter was sure that Johnny would have smirked at Tony if he could have. He just winked instead, and slowed his pace. “And you,” Tony moved back behind Peter. “What should I do with you?” Peter’s breath hitched as Tony’s fingers resumed their slow circles over his tight opening. They were cool now, slick. Peter tried to catch his breath, to relax against the man behind him. There was a note of concern in his voice though. “You’ve done this before, right?”

 

Peter nodded. He wasn’t about to admit that it’d only happened a few times, and never with someone as… experienced as Tony obviously was. After all, those few times with Harry had been… well, it’d been an experiment for both of them. “Yeah… it’s just been a…while.” His voice was breathy. The last word broke in his mouth as Johnny’s tongue flicked at his head.

 

“Good to know.” Tony smiled against Peter’s neck before planting a kiss there and gently pushing one finger into him. Hazel eyes fell closed and a low moan escaped Peter’s throat. He whimpered when the heat around his cock moved away. He struggled to open his eyes and look down at Johnny.

 

The blonde’s lips moved over his hipbone. “Relax, Pete.” He winked up at the brunette. “Don’t want this to end early, do you?”

 

Peter shook his head and groaned as Tony added a second finger. “God, you are so tight.” Tony moaned against his neck as his fingers slid in and out of Peter. Peter felt his whole body tremble as soft kisses drifted along his thighs, his hip. He lost all track of time, as if the world outside that room had just disappeared, and he didn’t really mind. He shuddered, sure his knees would give out soon, if things kept up. And they would, he knew that much. He started to try to clear his mind. _Okay… Kinpin… naked… yup, that did it._ He managed a few breaths before Tony pulled his fingers from him. “You ready?” Peter nodded again. No way he’d trust his voice at that point. He heard the ripping of what he could only assume was a condom wrapper behind him. He didn’t have time to think about it though, as Johnny’s mouth returned to his cock.

 

Tony pressed against him and a moment later, into him. Peter gasped, unconsciously thrusting into Johnny’s mouth. As if he’d been expecting the reaction, Johnny swallowed around him. Between the two of them, Peter was trembling. Tony took his time, only pushing farther in when he was sure Peter was ready. “P-please…” Peter’s hand snaked up into Tony’s hair. “More.” He barely breathed the word, but it was enough for the man behind him. Tony buried himself to the hilt in Peter, groaning quietly as the younger man ground his hips again him.

 

Each stroke was long, and deep, brushing Peter’s prostate and making him cry out. His brain was on overload. Between the soft licks and sucking in front of him, and the long slow thrusts going into him, he wasn’t sure how much longer he’d be able to hold out. He couldn’t believe it was actually happening. How many times had he dreamed of something like this? The reality was a hundred times better. His moans intensified as Tony’s pace sped. He swallowed thickly, muscles trembling. When he spoke, Peter’s voice came out hoarser, throatier than normal. “Johnny…” It was all the warning the blond got before Peter’s head fell back and he cried out his release. He was surprised when his friend didn’t pull back, and the heat of his mouth stayed around him as Tony continued to fuck him, his body clenching around the older man’s cock, choking a low growl from Tony.

 

“God, Peter…” A moment before Peter’s knees were going to give out on him, Tony pulled him tight against him, and driving in as deep as he could get and making them both cry out. Johnny found his feet and his warm lips claimed Peter’s swallowing the moan that escaped as Tony came deep inside him. Peter collapsed forward into Johnny’s arms, gasping for air. Tony was leaning against him, slowly slipping from his body. Dark blue eyes met bright blue ones. “You’re a little overdressed there, blondie.” A wicked grin crossed Tony’s face as he helped Johnny move Peter to the bed. Hazel eyes took in Johnny’s still dressed frame. “I think we should do something about that.”

 

The blond smiled and sat down on the bed beside Peter. Another half formed fantasy crawled through the webslinger’s head and his hand moved over the denim that covered his friend’s thigh until he reached the bulge that was still prominent there. “I think we need to do something about this too.” He smiled. “I’ve been waiting to do this for years….”


	3. Chapter 3

Johnny raised an eyebrow at Peter. “Years huh?”

 

“Yeah.” Peter lifted his head and pulled the blond down for a kiss. Tony moved around to the other side of the bed, settling in for the show. “You know you could have put the moves on me without the beers.”

 

“I’ll keep that in...” a gasp punctuated the sentence as Peter undid Johnny’s fly and slipped his hand into his jeans, letting his fingers wrap around Johnny’s cock for a moment before taking his hand back and pulling the denim down his legs. His t-shirt quickly joined his jeans on the floor and Peter slowly kissed his way up Johnny’s thighs.

 

The blond moaned quietly, his eyes falling closed as Peter’s tongue darted out, licking at his sack while his hand wrapped around his cock. Peter couldn’t be sure if it was the beers from earlier, or something else that compelled him to speak. “I used to dream about this.” Maybe it was the fact that he could never really keep his mouth shut. “I used to fantasize about you taking me to some dark corner and letting me suck you off.” He traced circles around the head of Johnny’s cock with his tongue.

 

“Oh god… I should have.” The blond let his head fall back against the pillow with another moan. Peter let his tongue move down the hardened flesh, his fingers playing along the soft skin that held Johnny’s balls.

 

Tony’s voice cut through the room, surprising both of them. “Used to, Peter?” Tony’s hand was slowly stroking his cock, bringing it back to its full glory. “You used to fantasize about sucking him off. What about now?” A wicked grin crossed the older man’s face.

 

A dark flush passed over Peter’s face. “What we did earlier figured pretty prominently.”

 

Fingers tangled in his hair, making him look up at Johnny. He was smiling. “If you don’t tell me, I can’t do it.” He winked for good measure.

 

Peter’s cheeks felt like they’d caught fire. He dipped his head again, taking Johnny in his mouth, if for no other reason than to wipe that smug grin off the blonde’s face. Well, maybe that wasn’t the only reason, but it was on the list. He trailed his tongue over the beads of pre-cum that had begun to gather at the head of Johnny’s cock. He groaned a little. He was getting hard again. He pulled back, licking his lips. “God, you taste good.”

 

“That’s not an answer, Peter.” Tony smiled at him before reaching over and pulling him into a deep, but quick kiss. Dark blue eyes floated up the line of Johnny’s body for a moment before that wicked grin returned. “You do taste good.”

 

“Distracting, isn’t it?” Peter chuckled before returning to his previous task, choking a moan from Johnny’s throat as he swallowed around him.

 

Johnny’s hands fisted in the sheets. “Jesus, Tony, just let him finish…” He fought the urge to drive his cock deeper into the warmth of Peter’s mouth. His back arched as Tony’s fingers danced over one of his nipples.

 

“I get the feeling you’ll want to hear this, Johnny.” Tony chuckled, pinching the nipple before returning his hand to his own cock. He had to admit, watching the blond writhe, desperate to come was making him unbelievably hard, especially given his prior actions.

 

Johnny let out a frustrated groan as the warmth of Peter’s mouth left him. The brunette’s hand continued to stroke him, but… “God… Pete, please…”

 

“No, Tony’s right.” He couldn’t believe he was actually going to say it, with an audience, no less. He swallowed hard, and leaned over the length of Johnny’s body, kissing him deeply. “I dream about you fucking me…” his cheeks felt warm, even against the heat of Johnny’s skin. “I get myself off to the thought of you pounding into me.” His hand moved around Johnny’s cock again, making the blond moan. Peter let his lips slip back down Johnny’s body, paying extra attention to each nipple before slipping lower again. “I get off thinking that I could make you come.” He took Johnny’s cock deep into his throat before he could say anything else.  Warm fingers tangled in his hair again as Johnny’s back arched off the bed.

 

“God… Pete…” Peter gripped Johnny’s hips, taking his entire length down his throat as the blonde’s body trembled. A moment later, a wordless cry left his lips as Peter’s cheeks hollowed around him, sucking every last drop from him as he came. Johnny blinked lazily at Peter as the brunette moved back up to lay between him and Tony. “Wow…”

 

Peter smiled, pressing his lips to Johnny’s. “I want you to fuck me.”

 

“I think you’re going to have to give him a minute or two there, Peter.” All three of them laughed a little. “That looked like one hell of a blowjob.” Tony’s hand was still stroking his cock.

 

“It was.” Johnny rolled onto his side with a smile, his fingers tracing patterns on Peter’s chest.

 

Hazel eyes twinkled for a moment. “Want one, Tony?”

 

“Would that be another one of your fantasies, Peter?”

 

“Well, we aren’t in your office… but yeah.” His cheeks were burning again, but what the hell? You only live once, and he was fairly sure this was a one night only kind of thing, so why not take advantage of the opportunity? The idea was sounding better and better as Peter crawled over Tony’s body, leaving a trail of kisses as he went. He closed his eyes as he swirled his tongue around the head of Tony’s cock, getting a soft moan for his efforts. He slowly worked his mouth further and further down until his nose touched the older man’s stomach.

 

Peter gasped and nearly choked as a warm hand wrapped around his cock and began stroking it to the same slow rhythm as his mouth moved around Tony. He moaned, the vibrations sending ripples of pleasure through the Avenger. “Fuck… Peter…” Dark blue eyes drifted closed.

 

“Well, if you insist.” Johnny smiled, letting his hand moved down from Peter’s cock, toying with his sack for a moment before letting his fingers stroke their way up to his opening. The brunette shivered and moaned. That moan made him hard again and he reached for the lube and a condom.

 

Peter let Tony slip from his mouth as one of Johnny’s fingers slid into him. “God… for once, don’t tease me…” Peter moaned pushing his hips back against the blond and trying to keep his hand moving with some kind of rhythm on Tony’s cock. “Johnny… just… fuck me.” He cried out a moment later as Johnny buried himself in Peter. The brunette lowered his head, taking Tony back into his mouth and matching the rhythm Johnny set as the blond began to move inside him.

 

His moans seemed rumble through Tony’s body, drawing gasps from him. Peter rolled his tongue over the pre-cum that was collecting on the tip, then lifted his head and smiled, between moans at the older man. “You taste good too.” He took Tony deep into his throat again before he could come up with a smart ass comment and in a matter of minutes, he was clutching at the sheets.

 

“God, Peter…” The younger man pulled back, pumping Tony to the heights of his pleasure with his hand and letting Tony spill over his stomach. Tony reached for a towel and watched the two men before him move together.

 

Johnny had pulled Peter up onto his knees, pressing his back to his chest and wrapping his arms around the brunette. Peter’s mouth hung open, his eyes shut and his head resting on the blonde’s shoulder. He moaned and gasped in time with Johnny’s thrusts, and the sounds were becoming more and more intense. When he spoke, his voice was breathy. “Harder… god, please… harder…” He cried out as Johnny gave in, thrusting deeper.

 

One arm curled up, letting Peter tangle his fingers in Johnny’s hair. The blond kissed him deeply and wrapped one hand around his cock. “Come for me, Pete.” Johnny’s voice was barely a breath against his neck but it made Peter tremble.

 

He moaned as Johnny’s hand began to move up and down his shaft in rhythm with his thrusts. “Johnny…” Whatever he was going to say dissolved as his body pulled taut, all his muscles freezing, stealing his voice as he came. He went limp in the blonde’s arms, his body pulsing every time Johnny pushed into him. Small mewling noises left his lips. “Johnny, please…”

 

The blonde’s lip pressed against the spot where Peter’s neck met his shoulder. He moaned as Peter’s body tightened around him again and his rhythm faltered. “Pete…” his voice shook a little as he buried himself as deep as he could get in the brunette, his body trembling as his orgasm washed over him.

 

They both collapsed forward, trying to remember how to breathe. When Johnny pulled away from him, Peter almost whimpered. Tony smiled. _Interesting… very interesting…_ “Well gentlemen, you are more than welcome to spend the night, but I think I’m done.” Tony chuckled a little as Peter nodded, pulling himself up to rest his head on a pillow. Johnny crawled back into bed, pressing against Peter’s back.

 

“Told you you couldn’t keep up.” The blonde winked at Tony before yawning.

 

Tony chuckled again. “I suppose that will just have to be my cross to bear, blondie.”

 

Peter barely heard them, he was already half asleep. But he did hear Johnny’s voice in his ear a moment later. “So, how was it?” He felt the blonde grin against his shoulder, but couldn’t figure out exactly what he was talking about. He rolled over, letting Johnny see his confusion. “Do I live up to the fantasy?”

 

Peter smiled, pressing his lips against Johnny’s. “Nothing I ever came up with ever felt that good.” His eyes drifted close and he could have sworn a moment before he fell asleep that Johnny pulled him closer.


	4. Chapter 4

Tony didn’t have much trouble extraditing himself from the tangle of limbs that occupied his bed in the morning, mainly because Peter had, in the middle of the night whether consciously or not, cuddled up so tight to Johnny that Tony had to wonder if the blond could still breathe. Given the smiles on both their faces, he was sure they were alright. He smirked to himself as he wrapped his robe around himself and went out to see if Jarvis had made coffee yet.

 

“Good morning, sir.” He’d barely sat down when Jarvis handed him his mug. “Will your guest being joining you for breakfast?”

 

“Guests Jarvis.” Tony waited for a reaction, and didn’t get one. “I think I may have inadvertently played matchmaker last night.”

 

That got a reaction. “I was unaware that you had any designs on such a title.”

 

“So was I.” He chuckled and sipped his coffee thoughtfully. It hadn’t actually occurred to him that anything else was going on until he saw the two of them together. Something in the way Peter had moved against Johnny, in the way Johnny had touched Peter… hmm… Tony couldn’t help but wonder if they’d noticed it too, though, he was fully aware that sometimes something like that was like being in the eye of a storm.

 

He stood, moving to the linen closet in the hall and pulling out two extra robes. Jan had asked him why he’d needed two extras and he’d made some joke about always being prepared. She’d just rolled her eyes at him and walked away, but it seemed he’d been right. He opened the door to his bedroom and only got a glimpse of the two men talking softly and still wrapped around each other, before they both nearly jumped out of their skin. Hmm… maybe they had noticed. “Breakfast is ready when you are.” He smiled and set the robes on a chair near the door.

 

“And here I thought you’d be shuffling us out the door by now.” Johnny smiled at him.

 

“Now that would make me a bad host, wouldn’t it?” Tony chuckled and moved toward the door.

 

“Really… we should probably just get out of your way…” Peter started to sit up, looking suddenly more than a little nervous.

 

Tony waved his hand dismissively. “Have breakfast at least. Consider it a thank you.” He turned the door knob and smirked. “After that, by all means… go christen every room in the Baxter Building.” He closed the door behind him, ignoring the short sputter from Peter.

 

“I… I’m sure he was kidding.” Peter’s cheeks were good and properly red by the time the door closed.

 

“I hope not. I’m starving.” Johnny swung his legs over the edge of the bed.

 

“Yeah… right.” Peter sighed, making Johnny look back at him.

 

“Listen, Pete, I…”

 

“It’s okay. You don’t have to say anything.” Peter shrugged and scooted to the end of the bed. “No weirdness or anything. We just go back to normal.” He tried to smile back at his friend.

 

“No, Pete… hold on…”

 

“Its okay, Johnny. Really.” Peter hopped off the bed, grabbing one robe and tying it tightly around his waist before throwing the other one at the blond. Peter got the door a full three inches open before Johnny slammed it shut again.

 

“You’re not listening.” Something flashed in those blue eyes that made Peter’s throat dry.

 

“I could just rip this door open, you know.” Even he didn’t believe he’d actually do that, and Johnny smiled at him.

 

“I know. But I need to tell you something.”

 

“What?”

 

“I don’t want to go back to normal.”

 

Hazel eyes got wide. “You don’t… are you serious?” Johnny nodded and before Peter could form any other questions, Johnny kissed him. Not the passionate, heated kiss that had started everything the night before though. It was soft, almost tender. Peter was sure he was imagining it, sure that he was still sleeping. But he moaned into the kiss and pressed himself firmly against Johnny. “I’m… I’m not still dreaming, am I?”

 

“Nope.” Johnny smirked at him and pushed him back against the door with a thud, making Peter gasp. Before he could claim Peter’s lips again though, a soft chuckle came from the other side of the door.

 

“If you need them, there’s another pack of condoms in the nightstand.”

 

“Thank you, Tony.”


End file.
